Sorry
by TheWeirdTree
Summary: One shot Naruto leaves for a long term mission after the 4th shinobi war after getting together with Sakura, what happens?


_**1 week after the 4**__**th**__** great shinobi war.**_

* * *

"Sakura-Chan! Are you OK?" Naruto asked hastily as he saw his crush in a hospital bed due to the backlash of Kaguya's sealing.

"Hai Naruto I'm fine, just a bit sore" she replied hesitantly as she struggled to get up from her hospital bed, she looked around and saw she had a private room (probably because Tsunade pulled some strings) it was completely whitewashed with a single widow to her right and a small desk to the left of her bed that had a bouquet of roses that looked healthy in a black vase.

"That's a relief!" Naruto exclaimed gaining his usual happy go lucky attitude after letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey, Naruto, I have something I want to ask you." Spoke Sakura hesitantly,

"Yeah, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto enquired,

"Seeing you so concerned for me has made me wonder if I actually know you" Replied Sakura sadly

"Ne?" Was the only reply that could come to Naruto's mind at the moment?

"I feel as though you're completely different than what I've thought of you, you're not a dobe, you're a loving, sweet, kind hearted man and I was… I was wondering if you'd go out on a date with me!"

* * *

_**2 months later**_

"Sakura I'm going out on a long term mission, so wait for me!" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura at the house they shared,

"Forever and a day!"

* * *

_**1 year later**_

Naruto returned after hunting the Akatsuki copycat group and was returning home a month earlier than expected, he say his house that sat right next to Sasuke's house (as he helped save the world he was pardoned from previous actions and was allowed to return to konoha) and walked up and opened the door. As Naruto walked in he heard _moaning_ feeling dread he quietly rushed up to his _bedroom _where the sound was coming from, and opened the door.

The door opened to reveal Sasuke and Sakura making live to each other, he couldn't stand it and dashed out if the room, Sakura saw this and hastily got dressed and followed him, he headed for training ground 44 – The forest of death.

_**The forest of death – Same day**_

Naruto ran to his old hiding spot in the forest of death struggling to stop the tears flowing down his face. When he finally arrived he took hold of the old guitar he hid there and poured his emotions into the old thing and started to play,

"_**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a guy and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you"**_

At this point Sakura caught up but was silent as she was captivated by Naruto's voice, so she continued to listen.

"_**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over"**_

Sakura felt like worse than shit right now as she remembered her old sensei's words _"those who abandon their mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" _she realised that those words applied to her and that she was worse than scum.

"_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days"**_

Sasuke caught up at this moment and realised what he had done to his friend and was holding back tears, because h was moved by the song.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over**_

Sakura soon remembered what she told Naruto before he let _"Forever and a day!" _

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**_

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

Both Sakura and Sasuke were in tears, while Naruto was still oblivious to their presence

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

As Naruto concluded his song he disappeared in a _**shunshin **_leaving Sakura to weakly croak "I'm Sorry"

* * *

One-Shot, no need to review or anything!

My first piece, thanks for reading,


End file.
